This is the after
by badgerbadger234
Summary: Its almost a year since the battle of hogwarts and the school has re-opened with a new univesity wing, for returning students and new muggle - borns that were never admited because of Voldemort destroying the records when he came to power. Ron wonderes how he and hermione are going to survive life after the battle.


** Events take place about a year after the battle of Hogwarts, the school has re-opened and now has a university option for witches and wizards involved in the battle and missed so much school that want to complete their education and for muggle-borns who were discovered too late to attend the school from year 1. All ages and talent levels are accepted to the new course, all new students are sorted into houses when they arrive, just like any other Hogwarts pupil. **

Chapter one.

It was strange to see so many new faces in the hallways of the castle; Harry and Ron were discussing Mcgonagall's decision to take advantage of the half ruined structure by adding a new university wing, where Harry Ron and Hermione were now studying and living, and would be for the next two years. "I'll meet you in the common room in a bit, I've got to see the new potions master for some notes on next week's lesson" said harry, turning off down a side corridor. "Alright mate, see you later" replied Ron. He gave a little sigh of tiredness as he arrived at the portrait of the man in the powdered wig, the opening to the new Gryffindor 6th form common room. "Egg mayonnaise" he said to the picture as it swung open to reveal the tunnel into the warmly lit room.

After crawling through and dropping his backpack on the floor he sunk into a hard backed wooden chair, set a heavy book on the table in front of him and began to read. He managed about half a page when his mind – and eyes started to wander, first to the pictures on the walls, the patterns on the armchairs around the fireplace, the fire itself, dancing and cracking happily, he noticed someone sat on a long sofa by the fire, side wards, her head resting on the arm and her legs stretched out in front of her, she was reading from a small dusty looking book and closing her eyes and muttering to herself. Her wand was resting on her belly when she took it up and pointed it towards the ceiling, she closed her eyes and began to mutter again, Ron watched her with a strange fascination he couldn't quite place. She began to twirl her wand and gave it a quick flick, violet sparks shot from her wand and circled above her head, she pointed her wand and muttered something else, the sparks took the shape of two large butterflies that she controlled with the motion of her wand. She smiled and waved her wand again, and the butterflies dissolved into purple smoke and dissipated into the air.

Ron was so engrossed in the spectacle he didn't notice Harry and Hermione come through the tunnel, walk across the room and plonk themselves down next to him, he snapped out of the trance the mystery girl and her butterflies had created and was brought plummeting back to reality. "oh hi, I was just getting in a bit of reading" he said smiling weakly and holding the book up, he felt a little twinge of guilt for looking at the girl when he had Hermione, "good, Ronald, this is our last chance to pass these exams, we need to get as much study time as we can." of course all she was thinking about was school work, it seemed like all she ever talked about these days was exams and having to pass. "Well, since I've been so _good_ , maybe I can get some kind of reward tonight?" Ron looked at Hermione and smiled, he lent over the large book to kiss her, and she turned her face so that his lips only touched her cheek. "Not tonight, Ron. I have a tonne of transfiguration notes to go over" with that she said a half hearted goodnight to the both of them and ascended the stairs to the girls dormitories. Ron was experiencing a feeling that had become a little too familiar these past few months. Rejection. The worst part was that it affected him less and less each time. He mostly put it down to exam stress but couldn't help feeling that Hermione was starting to regret her decision to stay with him. "I'm gonna head up as well" said Harry, Ron felt for him, it was obvious he and Hermione were having problems , its awkward enough to watch your two best friends get together, it must be hell watching them fall apart.

He breathed a long sigh; he tried to go back to his book but couldn't focus on the words. He considered just going to bed but couldn't stand the idea of being alone with his thoughts. His eyes flicked up from his book and fell on the now empty sofa by the fire. He shook his head for even thinking such things and looked down at the book again. The chair opposite was flung from under the table and a slender frame hurriedly filled it. Ron looked up in shock to see the butterfly girl sat directly opposite him holding a magnificent looking cupcake with while icing and a single perfect strawberry placed delicately on top. "Try this" she said, looking him seriously in the eyes, being this close to her didn't make her any less fascinating, she had long, wavy blonde hair that fell loose around her waist. Large green eyes that shined in the firelight, her heart shaped face had a sprinkle of freckled across her petite nose and her lips were rose colour and impossibly beautiful. Ron looked at her half stunned by her beauty and half by her odd request. "Just a bite, I need to know if it tastes okay" she said, brandishing the cake at his face. Ron took the cake and took a bite from the side of it, the taste was exceptional. "I just need another pinion, you see it's my transfiguration exam tomorrow and I have to turn a bean into a cake, id taste it myself but I've eaten so much while practicing I don't even know what cake is supposed to taste like anymore" she spoke very quickly and moved her hands a lot gesturing wildly and fluidly as she spoke. "ish hurumdy gooosh" Ron tried to reply through a mouthful of cake. He swallowed, "It's really good" he said with a smile, something about her made him feel at ease. "Oh good, okay that's brill, thank you... erm... what's your name sorry?" "Its Ron, Ron Weasley" he smiled as her eyes grew wide "it's you! You're –" He cut her off, predicting what she would say next "Mates with the famous Harry potter? Yeah, it's me" he said grimly, he learned a long time ago to just roll with the fact he would only ever be the sidekick. "Who?" she replied, a little confused "I was going to say the Gryffindor quiddich keeper, I've seen your photo in the trophy room! I knew you looked familiar!" his ears flushed a little bit pink, secretly glowing with pride he had been recognised on his own merit for once. "Who was that you said you were friends with? Henry someone?" she looked puzzled "you haven't heard of Harry Potter?" said Ron with a little disbelief. "Oh I'm muggle born, didn't even know I was a witch until a month or so ago, I don't know anything about anyone in the wizard world" she replied "why is he in a band or something?" Ron chuckled, "long story" he said with a smile. She giggled a little "well, you'll have to tell me another time, it's well past my bedtime" she said with a coy smile "thanks so much for your help, I'm Ally by the way" she stood up, gave him a small wave and climbed the stairs to the girls dorms. Ron found himself staring back at her long after shed disappeared form view.

Chapter two

Ally awoke early the next morning, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock by her bed 6:30, two and half hours until her exam, maybe some last minute studying would do her good, staying in her bed and drinking a cup of tea, she opened her notes and opened the small bag of beans t begin making cupcakes. Focused as she was on her work, she couldn't help letting images of the red haired boy from last night flash through her mind – quiddich keeper Ron, he was much more handsome in person than in his photo. He mind began to wander and she let herself imagine his face, close to hers, getting closer, she could see the lashes as he slowly closed his eyes and she began thinking of his lips, and wondering how it would be to touch them on hers. Lost in her thoughts she was shaken out by an alarm sounding – hers. Half past eight, time to go. She scolded herself for daydreaming the time away, and when she looked down, she had been distracted half way through her spell and ended up with bean flavour cake mix. She dressed hurriedly, threw her notes and wand into her bag and set off for professor Mcgonagall's office. On her way she told herself that when it was all done, she could have the whole afternoon off to do something she had been dying to do since she got here, see her first game of quiddich. She arrived at the door took a deep breath and stepped in.

The sun was high in the sky by the time she left the office, she smashed the exam and the professor told her – off the record – that it was full marks material. Feeling satisfied and free, she made her way down to the quiddich pitch, the game was only a few minutes in when she reached the steps to get up to the stands, the sound was overwhelming as she climbed the stars and finally reached the seats, in the midst of red and gold clad Gryffindor supporters she felt completely content. She gazed up at the flying shapes around the pitch and her eyes instinctively picked out the figure hovering by the goalposts, unmistakable red hair coming from the edges of his keeper's helmet, she didn't pay an awful lot of attention to the rest of the game after that.

Ron felt a wonderful sense of freedom and release while he was playing quddich, it always gave him a sense of clarity and absolute focus, after an average game against Hufflepuff – ending in a draw, he changed out of his quiddich robes and headed out back to the castle, some of the Gryffindors had stayed behind to congratulate the players, Ron was expecting to see Hermione among them but couldn't see her amongst the crowd "she's probably just gone back a bit early to get started on her defence against the dark arts notes" said harry, noticing the look of disappointment on his face. "Yeah, probably" said Ron bitterly, he didn't see the point in copying from a textbook about dark wizards when they had defeated the darkest wizard ever know less than a year ago. He pulled on his jacket and headed back to the common room with Harry.

Sliding through the entrance hole, they were greeted by cheers and "good game's" by the other Gryffindors. Sitting alone at a table crouched low over a book was a mass of poufy brown hair. Ron walked over to her, sat alongside her and touched he hand "hmm?" she sounded confused as she looked up and met his gaze, "oh hello Ron" she said "where have you been?" she said furrowing her brow "Playing quddich... the first mach of the season. Where the bloody hell did you think the whole damn school has been? Have you been in here all afternoon?" he said frustration rising inside him. "Oh was that today? Sorry Ron, I've just been so snowed under these past few days and I must've just forgotten" Ron had nothing to say back, Hermione was obviously more interested in dusty old books than seeing her boyfriend succeed at something he loved. Registering the look of pain on his face, she smiled sweetly and said "It's only until these exams are over" "yeah, I know" he said dully.

He left Hermione to her books and went over to Harry and the others, he didn't feel much like making conversation so after a few minutes of making agreeable noises, excused himself and went heavily up the stairs. Flopping on his bed he realised how sleepy he was, taking off his shoes and trousers he slid into bed.

Although all he wanted to do was sleep he couldn't shake the feelings he was having, about being back at school after everything that had happened, all the pain, all the anger and bloodshed. Hogwarts seemed so small now. Just another couple of years, he told himself, and then it would all pan out. His hazy thoughts turned to his future after school, fighting dark wizards and saving the entire world over and over again – as he half fell into a fluffy dream world a figure immerged through his thoughts, wavy blonde hair and a set of bright green eyes floated through his mind.


End file.
